DE 102 44 480 A1 discloses a terminal block for connecting electrical conductors, with first and second clamping spring elements configured as cage clamps for clamping the electrical conductors, wherein the first and second clamping spring elements can be disposed vertically offset from each other, and wherein an operating element is provided for opening the clamping spring elements against the spring tension. The terminal block according to DE 102 44 480 A1 provides a single pushbutton comprising first and second abutment surfaces, wherein the first abutment surface engages the first cage clamp and the second abutment surface engages the second cage clamp. The disadvantage of the terminal block is that the two clamping spring elements can only be opened together, which is associated with the risk that the two conductors clamped in the corresponding clamping spring elements are removed simultaneously, while only one conductor is supposed to be removed.
Also DE 197 10 306 A1 reveals an electric clamp for connecting electrical conductors, which clamp comprises first and second springs configured as leaf springs for clamping the electrical conductors, wherein the two springs are vertically offset from each other and an operating element is provided for opening the spring elements against the spring force. Also this operating element for opening the spring elements engages the two spring elements simultaneously, so that the two spring elements can only be opened together.